1. Field
The present disclosure herein relates to a blue organic light emitting device and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat display devices may be mainly classified as a light emitting type and a light receiving type. The light emitting type includes a flat cathode ray tube, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting display (OLED), etc. The OLED is a self-luminescent display and has advantages of wide viewing angles, good contrast and rapid response time.
The OLED may be used as a display for mobile devices, e.g., a digital camera, a video camera, a camcorder, a personal digital assistant, a smart phone, an ultra-thin laptop, a tablet personal computer, a flexible display, etc., or for large-sized electronic products, e.g., an ultra-thin television or a large-sized electric products. The OLED displays color based on the principle that holes and electrons injected from a first electrode and a second electrode are recombined in an emission layer, and excitons generated by the combination of the injected holes and electrons in the emission layer emit light via the transition thereof from an excited state to a ground state.